


Percent

by christarennerston



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, General fiction, Literature, Sad Ending, Short, fan fiction, slight gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8146141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christarennerston/pseuds/christarennerston
Summary: You and Rick were on the look out for some of Daryl's traps when everything goes to Hell





	

The woods were silent as you and Rick walked through them, trying to find a few places that Daryl had set some traps. You tried to tread lightly in your worn sneakers, but sometimes a twig decided to lie in front of you.

You couldn’t help but keep your eyes on Rick, the sheriff with the cowboy hat. The way his hair curled underneath the hat from sweat to his intense blue eyes scanning for any sign of danger. The way his stubble would sometimes shine from the sun coming through the tree limbs and framed that perfect mouth. A man you knew was way out of your league, especially since he had Lori.

You cursed as you stepped on another stick, earning a chuckle from the cop. “I swear, these sticks have it in for me,” you whispered to him, still trying to be as quiet as possible.

“I’m sure they knew you were coming so they strategized for you to step on them.” Rick shook his head before straightening his hat back into place.

“Exactly! You completely understand,” you said before a scream was wrenched from your lips.

A walker was attached to your shoulder by his mouth, teeth pulling and the flesh and muscles. His broken nails tearing down your arms and drawing more blood. With a whack to the head by Rick’s axe, the zombie was down.

You did your best to quiet your screams with your hand as Rick took a piece of his wife beater under his shirt and covered your wound. The blood seeped through the fabric quickly and down your arms, causing it to drip from your fingertips.

“You’re gonna be alright, there’s gotta be something we can do…” Rick trailed off his sentence as you shook your head.

“You know there isn’t, nothing except something to the brain.” Even as you spoke to him, you could feel the heat from the saliva run through your veins, making you want to scream more from the searing hot pain. You slid down to the ground, your back against a tree with your hand still trying to stop the bleeding.

“I’m so sorry; this is all my fault, if I would have kept a better eye out then this wouldn’t have happened.” Ricks eyes were filled with guilt as he squatted beside you, placing his hat on the ground and rubbing a hand through his darkened locks.

“Rick, it isn’t your fault, and I can honestly say that. You’ve been the best thing that happened to this group and I’m not going to let this hang on your shoulders.” You held out your hand to him, smiling slightly as he took it in his own to comfort you. “Rick, will you stay with me until it’s over? I don’t want to be alone and I can feel it catching pretty fast.”

Rick nodded and sat down beside you, your hand still in his as the two of you became silent.  In that moment, it didn’t matter how far away you both were from the group or how dark it was becoming, all that mattered was that he was there to comfort you.

“You know what’s funny? The statistics for a zombie apocalypse happening was five percent. I should give those guys a piece of my mind for being wrong.” You heard the sad chuckle the sheriff gave you before you felt him kiss the top of your head. At least you were able to be with him in your last moments.


End file.
